I Promise
by Midnight Fire Fox
Summary: (KuramaKagome) Kurama has this dream about a mysterious girl. Though, when Koenma sends him to do a mission, will it bring him to the girl of his dreams? [IYxYYH]
1. Ch1 The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: This is an Inuyasha/YuYuHakusho x-over. Kagome has been having these dreams about this person, and she is slowly falling for him. What if he was real? And if he is, who is he? Well find out in the story.

A/n: This will be a Kurama/Kagome. I am going to be deleting all the Kurama/Kagome chapters from the other "I Promise". Also, the Hiei/Kag/Kur, but that is when I make a chapter for them too.

**_#With Kagome#_**

**_Kagome's POV_**

I was taking a walk around the forest, and I was trying to get my mind off

Inuyasha and Kikyou. sigh Why does it still pain me? Why can't I stop loving him? I

should be used to it. After all, he does this every night; and each night I feel all numb

inside. He doesn't seem to notice, and I wonder why. Why can't he ever accept me as a

friend. Is he ashamed to have someone like me as a friend? sigh I just wish I could find

love. I can't always wait for Inuyasha. 'I should let him go' I thought. I knew it wouldn't

be easy, but this was for the good.

I soon went back to camp, and I saw Miroku and Sango sleeping. Shippou was

cuddled up against Kirara. Inuyasha was still with Kikyou I guessed. I looked at the

distant stars and tears were forcing its way out of my eyes. A tear slid down my face, and

I didn't bother to wipe it away from my face. 'I should go to sleep now since it's pretty

late' I thought as I went to roll out my sleeping bag on the ground. I went in my sleeping

bag, and after a few minutes, I fell asleep.

**Kagome's Dream**

I was walking through the same forest, and I was lost. I was trying to find my way

out of the forest, but I kept on getting myself more lost. I then sat down against a tree. I

looked into the forest to see if I could see light in any of the direction, but I only saw

darkness. I scanned the area I was in again, and I saw a pair of golden eyes.

"I-inu-inuyasha is that you?" I stuttered out. The figure took a step forward to

reveal Inuyasha.

"Of course it's me wench" Inuyasha said. As I stood up, and I was about to go up

to him, but an arrow whizzed passed me, only making a small scratch on my cheek. I

touched the cut with my fingers and looked at it. I stared at my own blood, and I looked

at Inuyasha. I saw Kikyou behind him holding her bow. She had an arrow notched, and

she was aiming it at me. I looked at Inuyasha with sorrow in my eyes.

"Inuyasha...?" I said while trying to choke back the tears that were threatening to

come out. He looked at me.

"What ama(bitch)?" he asked rudely. A tear escaped from my eye. "H-how c-

could you l-let her do this to m-me?" I asked/stuttered as another tear escaped from my

eye. Kikyou stood there smirking.

"It's because my dear reincarnation," Kikyou began to say, "he'll never love you

or see you as a friend. The only thing he sees in you is me and as a shard detector."

"Y-you're lying!" I shouted out. Kikyou's smirk grew a bit.

"If I'm lying, then go ask him yourself." Kikyou said still smirking. I then looked

at Inuyasha. I was about to ask him, but he already spat it out.

"You're nothing more that a shard detector Kagome. You were never my friend.

You were just some copy of Kikyou, that's all that you were, and that's all you'll be."

Tears were now running down my face. Kikyou then shot her forgotten arrow at me. I

didn't even try to dodge it, because my heart was full of pain, betrayal, and sadness. I had

my eyes closed waiting for the blow, but it never came. I still had my eyes closed, and it

never came.

I opened my eyes to see what happened, but instead of seeing Inuyasha and

Kikyou, I saw a boy about my age. His hair was red, long, and silky. He wore a school

uniform that was pink, and he had a whip in his hands.

I just stared at him, and he noticed that I was staring at him. He turned around, but

I could not see his face, only his eyes. They were a forest green color, and he looked at

me with concern. "Are you alright, miss?"

"H-hai," I managed to say. He walked up to me, and he put his hand out. I

grabbed it gratefully, and he helped me up. I couldn't help but feel all wobbly, and I was

about to fall, but he caught me.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled at me, and I could not help but smile back.

"I am someone. Someone in the same time as you, and someone that you will

continue in your adventure with."

"But that doesn-...!" He put a finger on my lips to shush me up.

He removed his finger off my lips and kissed me. My eyes widened.

"You will soon find out, who I am."

**End of Dream**

I immediately woke up. I sat up straight on my sleeping bag. It did not occur to

me that it was still dark. Sweat was pouring down my face, and I could feel the kiss still

lingering on my lips.

**_Kurama's POV_**

As I sliced youkai's with my whip, I could tell Yusuke and Kuwabara were

having quite a trouble. All these youkais just appeared out of nowhere attacking us.

Yusuke was running out of Spirit Energy, and Kuwabara as well.

Hiei was completely capable, but a bit too busy to help Yusuke and Kuwabara. I

rushed to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's aid and disposed the demons they were fighting.

"Kurama, behind you!" shouted Yusuke. I turned around to see what it was, and a

youkai with sharp claws dug it's claws into my side. I'm screamed out in pain and fell. I

was losing consciousness and everything went black.

**KURAMA'S DREAM  
**  
"I-inu-inuyasha is that you?" I heard a voice. It sounded like a girl about my age. I

looked around to see who it was, even though, I am in the dark forest.

"Of course it's me, wench." I began walking towards that direction of the voice. I

saw a miko and a hanyou. The miko looked quite beautiful, but I could tell that she was a

kuromiko. I looked over to the hanyou, he had this bored look on his face. He almost

looked like me in my Youko form but different. Much more, younger, and more...

doggier.

"Inuyasha...?" I looked to see who said that. I saw a girl about my age. She

looked very lovely, and I could not help but stare at her. She had this ethereal look. She

looked more lively, more...

_Delicious._ I heard Youko say that in my head.

'Since, when were you awake?'

_When, you were thinking aloud._ Yes, that would be the only way he would have

known.

"What ama(bitch)?" I looked at the hanyou, so that must be Inuyasha.

_I thought it would be the kuromiko's name._ Said Youko.

'Female dog demon? That sure would be a lovely name for a miko.'

_I know._ I almost rolled my eyes to the side.

"H-how c-could you l-let her do this to m-me?" The girl was crying, and it just

made me quite mad.

"It's because my dear reincarnation," The miko began to say, "he'll never love

you or see you as a friend. The only thing he sees in you is me and as a shard detector."

"Y-you're lying!" That's what the girl shouted. The pain was so evident in her

face. I had to suppress myself into coming into the scene and comfort the girl.

"If I'm lying, then go ask him yourself."

I looked at the hanyou to see what his reply would be, and it was the same as what

the kuromiko said. "You're nothing more that a shard detector Kagome. You were never

my friend. You were just some copy of Kikyou, that's all that you were, and that's all

you'll be."

I noticed that the kuromiko was going to shoot her arrow at the girl, Kagome. I

dashed towards to her side and quickly took out my whip, and instead of just disabling

her, the hanyou and miko disappeared.

I just stared at the spot they disappeared. 'That was quite strange.'

_Indeed  
_  
I felt someone stare at me, and I turned around. It was the girl, Kagome. I took the

time to study her. Her eyes were of a chocolate brown color that looked all teary. Her hair

was of a midnight color, like the same color as Hiei's hair. She was wearing a school girl

uniform. The skirt was green that reached up to her... midthigh. Her shirt had a red

ribbon in the middle, like Keiko's uniform except Keiko's is red.

_ Go say something to her.  
_  
I mentally slapped myself and said, "Are you alright, miss?"

"H-hai," said Kagome. I walked up to her, being the gentleman I am, and stuck

my hand out for her. She gladly took it, and I helped her up. I noticed that she was about

to collapsed and caught her just in time.

"Who are you?" I smiled. I did not know why, but I smiled at her. She smiled

back.

**Don't tell her what's her your name. Fate will take its course, and you will join **

**her in this great adventure she is taking.** A new voice said in my head. I didn't know

what to say.

"I am someone. Someone in the same time as you, and someone that you will

continue in your adventure with." I did exactly what the voice told me. Not tell her who I

am.

"But that doesn-...!" I pressed my finger against her lips to shut her. Hey, Kurama,

if you kiss her right now, I won't annoy you for the rest of your life. I was thinking about

that. I thought, 'I might as well. This is a dream anyway.'

I removed my finger and kissed her... a quick kiss on the lips.

** Tell her that you would soon find out, who you are.** said the same voice again.

"You will soon find out, who I am."

**END OF DREAM  
**  
My eyes quickly opened, and I looked around the room. I was in one of the rooms

in Reikai, and it apparently seems to be my room. I hear a couple of snores in one

direction. There sat Yusuke and Kuwabara, snoring a bit loudly. Hiei I saw was on the

windowsill. I could tell that he was still awake. He just had his eyes closed because he

just needs rest.

"Kurama, glad to see that you are awake."

END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Ch2 The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH.

Last Time:

"Kurama, glad to see that you are awake."

This Time:

Kurama looked to see that it was Koenma, though in his teenage form. He knew why. It was because he hated being called a toddler. "Well, I have a favor to ask you." Kurama looked at him questionably.

"You see this girl," Koenma held up a picture. Kurama nodded.

"That would be one of my classmates. Though, she tends to get ill," said Kurama.

Koenma nodded and said, "Well, whenever she calls in sick, she is in some other place. She passes through a portal." Kurama looked at him disbelievingly. Kagome, the nicest girl that is one of the naïve type who also gets ill so suddenly, travels through a portal that leads to who knows what.

"What kind of portal would that be?" Koenma felt uneasy. He did not know what to say.

"It's a time portal. Though, I do not want you to stop her." Kurama stared at him as if he was crazy. There was a girl who could pass through time, and he did not want to stop her. 'I think he's been sucking that pacifier too much.'

I agree, said Youko. That would be the only explanation or he has been spanked too many times. I could not help but agree. Koenma is losing his mind.

"I know that you think I am crazy, but it depends on the future. If she does not, the whole future will change. We'll be still living the Feudal Ages." Huh? The Feudal Ages? That would mean, Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai would not exist. Meaning spirits, demons, and humans roam around together. I thought we were separated in the beginning.

I looked at Koenma. "Well, what is this favor?"

Koenma looked at Hiei. I looked at Hiei, and he had been listening. 'Figures. Besides, he's always on guard.' "Hiei will be accompanying you. After all, you will be both protecting her until she finishes collecting a very powerful artifact." 'Why does he always leave us hanging?'

"Hn. What kind of artifact would that be?" asked Hiei. Though, I knew that he wouldn't receive the answer.

"All I know it is a powerful item that could probably destroy all three worlds." 'Eh! All three worlds!'

"Hn. Fine, we'll take that mission," grunted Hiei. "But you owe us." Koenma just ignored him.

"So where is the location of this so called portal you speak about?"

Koenma just said, "It's where Kagome lives, the Sunset Shrine. You will be able to find it in Tokyo. Though, you two must not tell Yusuke or Kuwabara."

"Hn."

"Alright, Koenma." Kurama and Hiei said simultaneously.

Kagome started mumbling stuff, while carrying her pack to the well. Inuyasha pissed her off, saying Kikyou would not have done that. "Who gives about Kikyou! I mean, I am not her! It's not like I am taking her freakin' place!" Kagome yelled out to no one.

As Kagome approached the well angrily, she glared at it. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped the tears off, when she soon realized it.

"I hate it when you do that Inuyasha," murmured Kagome to herself. She sighed and jumped into the well.

END OF CHAPTER

MFF: Short, I know, but I need to make it different. 


	3. Ch3 The Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**LAST TIME:**

"I hate it when you do that Inuyasha," murmured Kagome to herself. She sighed and jumped into the well.

**THIS TIME:**

Hiei and I walked to the Sunset Shrine, where Higurashi lives. We were almost there until...

"Kurama, do you feel that?" Hiei asked, more like stated. I nodded, and we rushed towards the shrine. We knew it was coming from there. I hope that Higurashi does not seem too surprised. Hopefully.

"Kagome!" a trio of voices said but not in the right melody.

The ends of my lips curved up a bit. I wished that my family would know about the dangerous things I have done and who I am, so I do not have to worry about telling them.

I saw her, Higurashi. I noted her watery eyes, but her family did not. Strange. I mused. I'll ask her later.

Looking over to Hiei, he nodded, as we both walked towards the family, bombarding Higurashi-san with worries, consents, and questions. "Excuse me," I made my voice precise and clear.

"Oh my," Higurashi's mother said. "What brings you here?" She flushed in embarrassment, like she had been caught doing something bad, like a little kid caught eating a cookie before supper.

I smiled at her, putting on my charm. "We would like to speak to Higurashi-san. We were concern about her health." She ushered the old man and boy away to the house with her.

"Uhm... Shuuichi-kun..." Her voice trailed off, with her cheeks in a nice shade of pink.

"Cut the politeness, Kitsune," Hiei said rather coldly. "Just tell her what our business is with her. The sooner it's over, the sooner we'll have everything done."

I sighed, as I brushed my hair back. "Hiei, do not rush me. Anyways, Kagome-kun, we know about the portal."

"W-what are you talking about?" Kagome stuttered in the beginning.

"Don't play dumb, ningen." Hiei. Why does he still abuse this attempt of mine?

Kagome looked at Hiei questionably. "I knew, you were too childish looking to be a kid." Hiei glared at her, while she matched the glare with hers. I sighed once more.

"Children," I reasoned out. I just loved calling people children when they were acting immature.

Guess what I earned, two glares, a "Hn", and a "Don't call me a child". At least that stopped them.

"So, why would you say something about a portal?" asked Kagome, after a few seconds of silence.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Hiei cut me off. "We need to help you collect this artifact, so this world does not go in destruction." So, blunt and disrespectful. I mused. _Very_. I heard my alter ego say.

'Great, he's awake.' I sarcastically thought. _What do you mean by "Great, he's awake"? _I mentally smirked, my playful side taking over. 'Why should I tell you?' It was just a little tease. It's not my fault I felt like it. _Shuuichi_ aww... my alter ego is mad at me. Boohoo.

"Look, bub. You don't have to be so rude and mean," Kagome's angry voice took over her kind one.

I looked over to Kagome, ignoring the rants my alter ego made. I noticed something. She may have the looks of a naïve schoolgirl, but... her eyes it tells it all. She seems to collect a lot of wisdom during her past trips. Wisdom... at which I wish I knew what it was. Also, from the dream, the girl I dreamt about. I shook my head. No, she could not have been. Dreams are dreams. They do not make connections.

"Shuuichi-kun," she said in a worried voice. Are you my dream girl?

I wanted to ask that, but all I said, "Kagome-kun, just call me Kurama, and what is it you want?"

"You seem out of it right now." 'I...' I felt my heart beat a bit faster. 'What was this feeling?'

"What makes you think that?" I forced a smile on my face. **THUMP THUMP** 'N-nanda...?' I heard Youko snicker in the back of my head. _Ha, ha, Shuu-tan is crushing over his assignment_ He made it seem so childish especially with the way he made a little nickname.Being a little kid right now, I shouted,'No, I'm not!' _Sure, sure, Shuu-po. _

Kagome looked a bit uncertain. "Maybe... um... it's because you've been staring at me in a weird way."

I blushed a bit, feeling quite embarrassed. _Fox, you're supposed to be doing an assignment not flirting_ Hiei's annoyed voice rang in my head. Gomen nasai.

"That's okay Shuu- I mean, Kurama-kun," She smiled brightly at me. I swore that my heart skipped a couple of beats, as I saw her smile at me. "Well, Kurama-kun, how about tomorrow I'll bring you both over to meet my gang."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Ch4 The Day

Disclaimer: I do not own what is already owned by someone else.

A/n: Well, I didn't expect to have people go and tell me that the suffix "-kun" was used incorrectly. I used it for a certain reason. I wanted to put a certain familiarity and friendship between Kagome and Kurama. Plus, not many boys say "-chan", mostly "-san". And, as Skittles are Good said, "-Kun: this suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It also sometimes used by men amongst friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station." It may have been used for boys; but when Skittles are Good mention "it is also sometimes used by men amongst friends", that's what I mean by familiarity and friendship. So, that's my point exactly.

Also, I thank you for reviewing.

**Last Time:**

"That's okay Shuu- I mean, Kurama-kun," She smiled brightly at me. I swore that my heart skipped a couple of beats, as I saw her smile at me. "Well, Kurama-kun, how about tomorrow I'll bring you both over to meet my gang."

**This Time:**

It was dark at the Minamino Residence. Kurama was caught sitting at his desk with a dim light shining at the center of his desk. He took out a sketchbook someone had bought him. Kurama was never really an artist, but he did have some talents in it. He always had an urge to draw out his feelings. The drawings looked like crap, but everyone envied the fact he could draw.

He opened to the middle of the sketchbook and flipped over to some of the pages before it, not wanting to waste paper. He stopped flipping over the pages to the next blank one.

He reached over to where his lead pencil lied and began sketching. All he sketched about was what he can remember; for now, the dream.

The sounds of the pencil's lead colliding the paper were the only thing heard throughout the room. After he was done, he closed the book, satisfied. Placing it inside the drawer of his desk, Kurama closed the drawer and lied on his bed.

His eyes were slowly closing to the point he was in a deep sleep.

_KURAMA'S DREAM_

It was as if I was back at the forest before. I couldn't help but shudder. Not only that, I could practically hear the song "Whisper" by Evanescence play in my head.

I heard a twig snap, and I quickly turned.

To my surprise, it was the same girl. Her eyes were barely open, as she plummeted to the ground. I froze hearing a vague voice, "Must I fall for everything? Must every promise break?"

"Iie," I replied. "You could always trust me." My eyes widened, as I saw the girl try to run. She kept stumbling, stumbling every time, every effort-wasted.

I had to help her. The urge, the deep feeling, the sympathy and pity. I walked over to her and held her to her feet.

The girl's face turned to look over at me. Those eyes… "I'll always trust you. I promise to always trust you." I could feel her soft lips pressed against mine. I shut my eyes for a second and…

_END OF DREAM_

Kurama woke up to the little ray of sunlight. He stood up and smiled to himself. Today would be a great day to see Kagome, he guessed. After all, they both were going to see each other at school. She did call earlier after school to mention that.

_FLASHBACK_

At 6 o'clock at night, the telephone rang. "Shuuichi-dear, could you please answer the phone! I'm kind of busy!" shouted Shiori, Kurama's mother. That may not be correct, since Shiori is _Shuuichi's_ mother.

"Hai, okaa-san!" replied Kurama, as he took the cordless phone from the corner of his desk. He pressed the button "PHONE" to answer it. "Moshi, moshi, Minamino Residence. May I know who this is?"

"Konnichiwa, Shu-… Kurama-kun. I'm sorry, I'm just not use to calling you Kurama. I hope you don't find that offensive." It was Kagome. She sounded quite embarrassed, especially by the background he heard.

And, by background, he heard, "Who are you talking to, Kagome? That good for nothing boyfriend of yours?" And, "Oh my gosh! Give me the phone! I want to say 'Hi' to Shuuichi-kun!" It really hurts to be beautiful, talented, and intelligent, but he didn't mean to brag because it's all true.

"Well, how about you and your friend meet me at school tomorrow? So, we'll be able to get easier contact with each other, okay?"

Kurama chuckled lightly, not meaning to offend Kagome. "Why not? I think it is best to, since your friends are over." There were a few second pauses. With a "bye" and a "see you tomorrow", Kurama pressed the off button and laid the phone to the charger.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kurama was now walking to school. His attire had changed tremendously. His pinkish-purple uniform had turned into those traditional emerald shirts with gold lacing the rims and golden dragons printed on the bottom. He wore lighter shade of jeans, not like those Sean Johns you see a lot of guys wear.

He entered the school grounds. The students always stared at him for some reason. It was as if they were expecting something spectacular from him.

"Shuuichi-kun!" shouted Kagome, as she waved for him to come.

Kurama walked casually towards Kagome. He could hear the murmurs the students gave off. Though what really disturbed him was that that they referred to Kagome as the "Diseased Girl". He could hear one girl whisper, "I hope Kagome isn't going to ask Shuuichi out, because she's going to get him all infected. Plus, she sure can be a bitch." The other girls had agreed.

He walked in front of the group of girls, leaving Kagome puzzled. "It's not good to talk about people like that, Liya-san."

The girl, Liya, looked all red. "What are you talking about, Shuuichi-kun?"

Kurama looked at her sternly. The fact that she was trying to get herself out of this predicament did not amuse him. "You know what I mean." He walked towards Kagome and smiled at her.

"Gomen, gomen, Kagome-kun," apologized Kurama. "I had to deal with something really quick."

Kagome smiled. "It's alright, Shu-Kurama-kun. Ack! I still can't get it right!"

Kurama laughed a bit at Kagome's silliness. "Just call me Shuuichi when you're at school or anywhere with people that know me, and you can call me Kurama anytime. Will that be a bit too hard for you?"

Kagome made a little "hmph!" and said, "Just because I mess up a lot of times trying to say your name doesn't mean I can't remember that."

"Okay, what do you call me right now?" asked Kurama.

"Uhm… Kurama?"

Kurama laughed a bit more, as he walked into the classroom. Kagome followed him behind. "That's not funny!" exclaimed Kagome.

----

The day at school ended. There was a new rumor up. If you guessed, it was that Kurama and Kagome is a couple. Also, they could be the contestants of thecutest couple for the yearbook.

"That sure was eventful," said a blushing Kagome, as she carried a few books. Kurama and Kagome were walking to Kurama's house.

"I agree." He couldn't believe it. His whole day was just plainly flustering. First was science, where everyone made him sit next to Kagome for his lab partner. Second was P.E., where all the guys were seeing whose penis is bigger at the locker room. Third was history, where everyone made him sit next to Kagome again. They threw paper airplanes at them which wrote "S & K 4EVER". Then, for fourth was math, the math teacher didn't even care that everyone was tormenting him and Kagome. For fifth which was Elective, the guys in his class teased him constantly. It had really got annoying. Plus, the teacher was in on this. In sixth, it was the worse. As class ended, the guys acted like little kids chanting, "Kagome and Shuuichisitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G".

"Kurama-kun?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, Kagome-kun," replied Kurama, though he seemed a little out of it.

"You look all red, almost the color of your hair."

Kurama seemed a lot more flustered than he was now. "I-it's nothing, Kagome-kun. I was just thinking about what occurred today in school."

Kagome nodded in agreement. It seemed as though there was nothing to really talk about. "So…" Kagome began, not really knowing what to say.

"Hm…?"

Kagome shook her head. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Kurama opened his mouth to say something but could not find a voice for it. "Ka…"

"Kurama-kun, it's strange. I've been having these weird dreams." Kagome had saved them from the silence. She is a great hero.

"Can you describe what occurs in your dreams?"

Kagome looked all fidgety, playing with her school skirt. "Well, you see, there was this one dream. I felt like I was dying. I was standing in one spot. And, I was hurting really bad, and I said, "Must I fall for everything? Must every promise break?" Afterwards, I heard a voice said no and that I could always trust him. Is that normal?"

Kurama's eyes widened for a second. "Well, all dreams are strange, Kagome-kun."

Kagome seemed a little comforted, though not as much. "You know, that guy in my dream reminded me of someone."

"Who do you think that someone is?" asked Kurama. All those dreams he had, they were with Kagome. He felt stunned, not completely. He never really thought of Kagome that way, but he knew there were possibilities. The fact that she was able to maintain her grades and still go to the Feudal Era, the ability to just go through time, and the fact she had turn from naïve to somewhat a bit opposite, maturing more. The fact, she is really nice, sweet, kind, and caring. Well, those were positive reasons to like her.

Some negatives would be that she dresses up in those skirts and dresses that show off her legs a lot, she must be proud of her legs. The fact that she isn't trained well and she can switch emotions in a rapid procedure. She gets angered easily, and that's pretty much it.

"I think it's you, Kurama." Kurama stayed silent, as he heard those words come out of her mouth. It was obvious to him, but he didn't think it'd be that obvious to her. He didn't want anyone to fall for him, but he felt himself falling for her.

"Why do you think that?"

Kagome shrugged a bit. "I just do." There was a pause. "Let's forget about this, okay?" Kurama nodded. It'd be best. He had many enemies in the Ningenkai and Makai. He did not want to bring anymore people pain, especially that one memory back in the Dark Tournament.

"Alright."

**END**

**A/n: **JOKING! I kept you waiting for a long time; so now, to continue for a bit. It's going to be short, but still.

..C

..O

..N

..T

..I

..N

..U

..I

..N

..G

..BE HAPPY!

Kagome and Kurama had gone to Kurama's house to get a few clothes and needed appliances. Afterwards, they had reached to the Higurashi shrine where Hiei awaited them.

"What kept you both?" asked Hiei, clearly annoyed.

"Gomen nasai, Hiei-kun," said Kurama. "We had to pick up a few things from my house. Also, you know that we have school."

Hiei's oh-so-common reply, "Hn."

"Let's get going, then!" exclaimed Kagome. She was about to go to the well shed but stopped. She pirouetted to look at Kurama and Hiei. "After, we get my bag!" She ran into her house.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**-------------------------------**

**A/n: Thanks to Kagomente I was able to fix the biggest error in my story. So, I thank you so much Kagomente.**


	5. Ch5 The Task

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/n (YOU MUST READ! OR, CONSEQUENCES WILL BEFALL ONTO EVERYONE!): **

Kai19, I thank you very much for understanding why I used "-kun". So, I dedicate this chapter to you for being the only one who seems to see why I use "-kun" for Kagome.

And, please, reviewers, do not question my ability in the Japanese language because I do know what I'm doing. I have books on the Japanese language, a Japanese-English dictionary, and I took a Japanese class. I wouldn't go through all this trouble to buy/pay (Yes, I had to pay for $5 each for the Japanese class. I get an allowance and that was $65 dollars off mine) for these kind of things. And, I had gone through many mangas to see if it was even appropriate to call Kagome "Kagome-kun". (Let's recall Fruits Basket.)

I read those Del Rey Mangas (a company like Tokyo Pop, except in those mangas they put those suffixes in and their meaning before the story) they sell at Borders and Barnes n Nobles (Well, B. Dalton in my case). They didn't say anything it was strictly used. Plus, "-chan" is a girly word to Japanese men, and as much as Kurama looks like a girl in a way, I don't want to use "-chan" because that'll surely make him more… feminine than he already needs to be.

Though, if you all keep complaining, I had a friend tell me to either **_DISCONTINUE_** this fan fiction. And, I might consider that because of all the reviews. (Even if you didn't say anything, I don't care.) So, take heed. I don't care if you criticize my writing style, but I do care about what you say is incorrect and what's correct on my own Japanese.

**Chapter Dedicated to: **Kai19

**Last Time:**

"_Let's get going, then!" exclaimed Kagome. She was about to go to the well shed but stopped. She pirouetted to look at Kurama and Hiei. "After, we get my bag!" She ran into her house._

**This Time:**

"Okay!" exclaimed Kagome, as she got out of the house with her big bag. She smiled at the two boys waiting for her by the well shed. "Since we have gotten that taken care of let's go to the Feudal Era!"

The two, Kurama and Hiei, watched her walk by and open the well shed. She motioned for them to come in, and they both complied curious to see how they were going to get into the past in…

"An old well?" asked Kurama. All of a sudden, he could feel the burst of energy coming out of it in just a second. Kurama felt skeptical now. It was as if the well had a mind of its own, as if it noticed the doubt in him. But, he'll ponder about that later.

Kagome nodded, laughing nervously. She could tell it was something unbelievable, because it took her awhile to get used to the fact this old well was the transportation to the past. Well, she guessed that they have to get used to that too. "Well, let's get going!" she exclaimed, and all three of them jumped into the well.

In a matter of seconds, they had landed softly to the ground. Birds chirping, the air is cleaner, people are coming… Kurama and Hiei tensed up, as they heard footsteps quicken.

Kurama grabbed Kagome, as he and Kurama jumped out of the well. "Kagome!" they heard a few people shout.

"Calm down," assured Kagome. "They're my friends."

"Kagome, move!" Kurama and Hiei noticed that Kagome tense. She was giving off that vibe. The "oh no" vibe.

She began to count backwards with a bit of worry. "3… 2… 1…" Now, they can see why. A hanyou, a kitsune, a neko, a taijiya, and a houshi appeared.

Inuyasha drew out his Tetsusaiga and without a second to waste she did the only thing she could. She had shouted out, "Osuwari!" The instant that came out of Kagome's mouth, the prayer beads that rested around Inuyasha's neck glowed, and Inuyasha began to think "Shit!" And, yes, he ate dirt.

He began muffling words as his face kissed the ground. "Inuyasha, don't you dare hurt my new friends!" scolded Kagome, as she glared at the back of Inuyasha's head.

Hiei's right eye twitched. _Friend!_ He was quite surprised that she would call him her friend. Just met the girl, and she just thinks they're acquainted so fast like they've known each other for so long. He looked at Kurama to see what he might of thought.

Unlike Hiei himself, Kurama seemed amused. Particularly, he was very interested in Kagome's ability to subdue the hanyou before them. Hiei didn't seem interested in that type of ability though. There were many subduing spells that were much more… intriguing.

The little kitsune that came with the small group leaped towards Kagome, and she caught him in instincts. "Shippou! I missed you!" She hugged the little kitsune.

"I missed you too, Kagome!" exclaimed Shippou, as she hugged the older girl back. It was a cute sight, even if Kagome was gone for a couple of days from the Feudal Era. Though, with her bringing unexpected guests was quite… let's say strange, odd, awkward, weird, etc.

Miroku cleared his throat to drift Kagome's attention from Shippou to him. "Kagome-sama, as much as this is a happy reunion, who are they?"

Kagome then looked towards Kurama and Hiei and laughed nervously. "Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to forget you both!" Shippou then took the chance to perch himself on Kagome's shoulder, knowing that she wouldn't mind at all.

----

"I see," said Sango, as everyone was settled in a small hut. There was less room, but they all seemed to manage to have enough space for everyone. They were all acquainted, knowing little about each other's pasts and goals.

"Feh. This is going to be annoying, Kagome. Knowing you from the future, everyone there is weak. So, they both will just pull us behind even more." Inuyasha just knew what wrong buttons to push, even when he was unconscious.

Hiei was about to retort, but Kagome quickly defended them and herself. "You don't know their abilities yet! And, you still say they are weak?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Well, there is you. I mean, all you do is stay in the sidelines. We have to protect you, and that holds us down. C'mon. If we have them come along with us, then that'd really slow us down." Hiei glared at Inuyasha, hearing Inuyasha's words. Insulted? Yes. Reason? The idiotic mutt had accused of him to be weak, useless, and needed protection.

"Then, mutt, why don't you challenge me to fight. It's quite embarrassing that you are held back by those petty prayer beads for both youkai and hanyou," Hiei retorted. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, though ignored it knowing completely whose hand is that.

Kurama had placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Hiei, we shouldn't injure our new companions. You know as much as me that we cannot open any other weakness that can cause our own demise."

Hiei looked at Kurama and nodded.

"Yes, Kurama is right," answered Miroku.

"I agree with Kurama too!" shouted Shippou. "Inuyasha! Stop insulting Kagome's new friends. If she brought them here, she should have a good reason!"

"Feh. As long as they don't get in the way."

_Pfft. We'll see who gets in the way, baka mutt._ Hiei mused, as they all rested for the big journey heading their way.

----

"_Anyone out there!" shouted Kagome, as she walked around the empty streets of Tokyo. "Kurama-kun? Hiei-kun? Inuyasha?" There was silence. "Shippou-chan? Sango-chan? Miroku-sama?"_

"_Mew…" Kagome hears and quickly turns around._

"_Kirara!" She gasps, as her eyes widened. "Eh! Wh-who are you?"_

_A figure loomed over her body. A smirk resting on his lips, as his golden eyes stared down at her. "A-answer my question!" She stammered, while taking a step back. But, his expression did not change and had advanced towards her, pouncing on her like catching a prey._

_Kagome screamed._

----

Kagome sat up, panting heavily. Her hand hovered over her chest, as the other hand wiped the sweat that poured down her face. She looked around, noticing the light streaming through the tiny holes of the hut. There was no one in the hut, and she could hear the daily routines of the villagers play.

She stood up, her legs losing their feeling for a second. "Minna?"

"Kagome-chan," Sango entered the hut. "What's wrong? Everyone heard you scream."

Kagome smiled at Sango's concern. "It's nothing."

----

Koenma sat on his desk, sighing. His eyes half closed, as he relaxed back into his desk. His mind repeating over the fuss of Yusuke and Kuwabara. They sure didn't understand where Kurama or Hiei had gone to. And, for a secret mission, they heard from Botan. He couldn't believe she blurted it out like that.

_Koenma had been stamping papers. The usual. Though, the fact that Yusuke and Kuwabara barged in with Botan following behind._

"_What brings you here, Yusuke, Kuwabara?" he asked, his gaze fixed on the piles of paper. He couldn't believe that he had missed this much work and just right after vacation._

"_What happened to Kurama and Hiei, Koenma?" Kuwabara demanded, as he lifted the toddler formed Koenma. Koenma slapped Kuwabara's hand off him and plopped onto his chair. Dusting his shirt, Koenma continued to stamp the papers._

_He was silent for a few seconds but placed his stamp away. "Alright, you all seem eager to know where they are. And, I suspect you tried looking for them by their ki, am I right?" Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded. "Well, they had gone to do an errand for me. Though, as much as I know that you're capable to do the job Yusuke. This task is for them to see what they will do."_

_Kuwabara blinked. "What are you even saying!"_

"_Yeah, toddler, are you saying that you're testing them or something!" Yusuke exclaimed. His hand scratching his head, trying to piece in what Koenma said. _

"_Precisely, Yusuke," Koenma replied. "This is a task for them to see if temptation rules them. And," he held a remote and pressed a button. Behind Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan, a screen appeared. _

_The screen played with Hiei and Kurama. They were with what they can tell was a schoolgirl, three youkais, and two humans. All of them were in a forest, and they were talking. Well, the girls of the group were. "Right now, everything seems alright. Though, if they fail this task…" Koenma's voice began to be serious. "They will have to forfeit their lives."_

"_F-forfeit!" Everyone in the room shouted._

"_Yes, forfeit," Koenma stated once again. "We had a meeting of this and had to decide if they be allowed in the Ningenkai. The meeting had decided this task for them. So, we had contacted the person, or should I say girl, of the operation."_

"_Who's the girl, Koenma-sama?" Botan asked, very interested. _

_Koenma was silent and stared at the screen. They all looked at who he was staring at, seeing the screen had a close up of the girl._

"_Her name is Kagome Higurashi."_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/n: **Okay, here's your update. And, I hope you all read the authoress' note.


	6. Ch6 The Brother

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N: **Well, good news to you folks. I am not discontinuing this fanfic. It took me awhile (not really just being lazy)to not be upset with you people.Since I'm in a better mood. Let's continue on with this fic!

Oh here's a little note. At certain parts, I'd want to put a side note, but I had someone tell me not to once in the reviews. Therefore, I shall put little numbers indicating my little side notes/author's note.

- - -

The gang, including Hiei and Kurama, were walking to a village lost in sands, as it is dubbed. They heard a rumor of a broken jewel that had given amazing powers. However, there was tragedy going on and more than half of the population died.

"Kagome, I'm hungry!" whined Shippou. He got bonked on the head by Inuyasha. "Wah! Inuyasha hit me, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha," scolded Kagome. She looked over to Shippou apologetically. "Sorry, Shippou, I can't 'sit' Inuyasha because we can't cause any delay."

"Alright," Shippou answered, dejectedly.

It took seconds. It took minutes. It took hours. It almost took the whole day.

However…

Inuyasha took a sniff of the air. "I smell blood. It's very close by, and it smells fresh."

"We better hurry then," added Sango. Everyone nodded in agreement, as they began to follow Inuyasha who led the way.

- - -

Kagome gasped and looked away from the scene that faced the gang. "How terrible," Miroku said, as his hand that gripped his staff trembled a bit. "Those poor souls."

Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku, let's start digging graves again."

"Again?" asked Kurama.

"Yes, again, we've been doing this a lot lately," answered Sango. "Because of that treacherous fiend, Naraku, so many people died." Her eyes darkened at the thought of Naraku. The bastard still has her brother under his control.

Hiei looked amused and simply walked away not all too affected by the scenery displayed. For him, it was easy to say this. They were weak, because they were weak, they did not live. Survival is the key to life, too bad that survival did not like them.

Kurama and Sango looked at Hiei's form. Kurama sighed. "I don't think Hiei at all sympathize or pities them. Just like him to think that." He looked over to Sango. "Should we help Inuyasha and Miroku-san?"

Sango nodded. "Hopefully, we could find a survivor around here."

"Kagome-chan/Kagome-kun…" They simultaneously said, while looking around.

Kurama blinked. "That's strange. Kagome-kun was right here a minute ago."

Sango looked around once more. "She probably went ahead."

Kurama nodded, and they both made their way down the hill into the little village of dead people. (1)

However, they did not find Kagome in the village.

- - -

Elsewhere, Hiei had made his way into a clearing far from the village. He jumped onto a tree branch with his back faced against the tree. He looked up pondering on why he was really here.

The toddler made a lot of missions pretty simple, but this one had a direct reason. The fact that he and Kurama was sent specifically to this mission was pretty damn weird. Missions like this were usually entrusted to Yusuke and Kuwabara, considering Yusuke is partial human and Kuwabara is full human. He was only helping Spirit World's problems because they decided to forgive and give a proper punishment.

He scoffed at that thought. Forgive was plainly stupid. They should've sent hit to Spirit World jail.

"Hiei-kun." A soft voice spoke out to him. He looked down to see who called him. It was the girl, Kagome, as he recalled hearing her name called at the school.

He merely raised an eyebrow at her to show his amusement. Who would've thought the girl had the guts to look for him at a place like this? There was barely any sunlight, and there was a lot of low-life youkais that strutted about.

"What?" He said in a harsh tone. It was just to show that he didn't want to be confronted. He was in no mood to deal by the likes of her. Though, he stared at her features.

Blue-gray (2) eyes, which reminded him of Kurama's forest green. Raven hair, like his. A fair complexion. Long slender legs. He slapped himself mentally. From her face to her legs! What's next? Be like the detective and check her ass?

"What's wrong, Hiei-kun?" She knew that he was staring at her. It was in the tone of her voice.

"You."

She giggled. Where in all seven hells did she find this funny? Her giggles became into laughter with tears brimmed on her closed eyes. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, probably because she was laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?" Hiei demanded.

She tried to catch her breath, while using one arm to wipe the tears off her face. "You, of course!" She laughed a bit more. "You're so funny!"

"What the hell are you talking about? How am I funny?"

She began laughing some more. "You're so adorable!" She had to shout that aloud. Hiei jumped down from the tree.

"How am I adorable?" Kagome pinched his cheek.

"In some weird demented way," she began. "You remind me of my brother. Right now, he is in the third grade. And, why I say you are adorable, you have this baby face." Hiei removed Kagome's hand away from his face.

"You won't do this again will you?"

Kagome had this evil smirk. "Maybe." That voice of hers made Hiei feel so… no words could describe the irritating thoughts of strangling her. "Let's make a deal."

His eye twitched. "Why should I make a deal with you?"

Kagome's smirk penetrated through his sane side. It was slowly killing his sanity. "Hiei-kun…" The pause didn't reassure he'll even get out of the situation. "If you be my brother, we'll be in good terms."

Hiei remained silent. "Now, you are reminding me of the detective."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kagome hugged Hiei, who stiffened at the touch of Kagome.

"I'll call you, Hiei-otouto-chan!" Kagome shouted with a squeal.

Hiei tried peeling Kagome off him. "Get off me!"

"Hehe…" Kagome let go. "Let's get back to the others, Hiei-otouto-chan!"

- - -

"Are you sure that was wise, Koenma-sama?" asked Botan. It was the millionth time she asked this week. It was getting on Koenma's nerves, but he wasn't going to pour all his anger on Botan. He then slowly turned to look at her.

"Yes, I'm sure that I made a wise decision," he tried to say it in a polite tone. A tone that didn't show his aggravation and annoyance towards her. Though, it had slipped.

Botan laughed a bit nervously. "Am I bothering you, Koenma-sama?" Koenma stared at the tons of paper scattered and piled on his desk. It was triple the size of his teenage form. Then, he couldn't concentrate to approve or disapprove of these decrees and laws being passed around. Then, he looked at Botan and something in him clicked.

"Botan…"

Botan tilted her head, curiously. "Yes, Koenma-sama?"

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes, Koenma-sama!"

**End of Chapter **

(1) Just thinking about the village of the dead people reminds me of those zombie movies that'll just rise up and attack, but then the people will be clueless and say "Hey! Are you alright?"

(2) I don't know if it's gray or grey and I usually go to my number one source of definitions and thesaurus But, the definition just confused me, so I couldn't make up my mind.

Okay, at the end, I had to put the humor in it. Heh. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
